<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Hero by TheOfficialKai517</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113503">You're My Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517'>TheOfficialKai517</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Other, Pre-Episode: The Trickening!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey goes to Fenton for help perfecting his Halloween costume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Huey Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just... Really felt like I needed to see Fenton reacting to Huey's costume, in some way or other. Fanfic it is!</p><p>'Tis short and sweet, as I like to write my stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey knocked on the door to the lab in the basement of the Money Bin, hoping beyond all hope that Fenton would be the one to answer. Of course, though, that hope was shattered the moment the door opened and Gyro stepped out, looking mildly panicked. When he noticed it was just Huey, though, he relaxed slightly.</p><p>"Ah, it's just you. What can I do for you?"</p><p>"Hello," Huey greeted politely, as he always did, before going straight to the question, "is Fenton in?"</p><p>"Ugh. Figures you'd want to see <em>him. </em>He just left for the day; he should be at his home by now."</p><p>"Thanks, Gyro."</p><p>Huey waved good-bye before turning to leave.</p><p>Gyro sighed once the boy had left, closing the door behind him and turning around. "Now to figure out what the damage is..."</p><hr/><p>"Fenton!" M'ma Cabrera called out when the knock came at the door, "could you get that? <em>Patos </em>is on!"</p><p>There was the sound of a few things being run into in his bedroom before he appeared. "Of course, M'ma."</p><p>He went to open the door and was rather surprised to see the oldest Duck triplet there. "Huey! What are you doing here?"</p><p>Huey smiled shyly, holding up the red duffel bag that he was holding. "I wanted your input on something."</p><p>"Well, then, let's see what you've got!"</p><p>Fenton led the way inside the house and to his room, where a bunch of tools and blueprints were scattered about. He cleared a few of them off of his bed, allowing the young duck to set the duffel down on it. Huey unzipped it and pulled out a miniature version of his Gizmoduck suit.</p><p>"Is that...?"</p><p>"It's just a costume," Huey admitted, "but... I wanted to make it as exact of a replica as possible. That's what I need your help on."</p><p>Fenton blinked in surprise. "You... You want to dress as <em>me</em> for Halloween?"</p><p>"Of course I do," he said, smiling, "you're my hero, Fenton. With or without the hero suit."</p><p>The older duck looked like he was already fighting back tears as he beamed. Huey went to hug him, and Fenton quickly returned the hug, still fighting not to cry. After a moment, he let go, smiling down at the boy.</p><p>"Alright. Let's check and see how authentic this bad boy really is, hmm?"</p><p>Huey nodded, grinning from ear-to-ear as Fenton pulled out his own suit and laid it down next to the costume, ready to compare the two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>